Jeremy Wade
Jeremy John Wade (born 23 March 1956) is a British television presenter and the host of the hit Animal Planet TV shows River Monsters and Mighty Rivers. He has also written many books on angling and is the host of Jungle Hooks ''and ''Dark Waters. Life Jeremy Wade was born and raised in Suffolk, England, where his father served as a vicar. Wade has a PhD. in Zoology which he earned at Bristol University. He also worked as a biology teacher in Kent (where he got his doctorate in 2016). He has had several other journeys than his fishing trips as he said in an episode in River Monsters. On several occasions, Wade was suspected as a international spy and was even placed under arrest. Among these, Wade has survived Malaria, a plane crash, and was even threatened at gunpoint. Wade has knowledge in other languages; he is very fluent in Portuguese and French. His interest in fishing first came around as he was living in East Anglia on the banks of the Suffolk stour. In 1982, he made his first overseas trip to India to fish. Since then, his global fishing trips came to be. Jeremy Wade also is a published author. In 1992, with the help of a colleague, he published his first book, Somewhere Down the Crazy River. He currently writes River Monsters. In 2011, he published River Monsters: True Stories of the Ones That Didn't Get Away. He is the founder of the website, www.Jeremywade.co.uk. The Largest fish that he ever caught was a 1,100 pound Sixgill Shark near Ascension Island in the mid-Atlantic. Gallery JeremyWade.jpg|Jeremy Wade with his prized Goliath Tigerfish. wade 2.jpg|Wade in a pool with piranhas on the first episode. wade 1.jpg|Wade in his younger years when he was arrested for supposedly being a spy. Tiger fish.jpg|Jeremy Wade with his Goliath Tiger Fish Payara.jpg|Jeremy Wade with a Payara Goonch catfish.jpg|Wade and the nearly 6 foot Goonch Catfish he caught Tigerfish1.jpg|Jeremy Wade with his Tiger Fish Wiki-background|Wade featured on the Season 4 poster Sareng.jpg|Wade with a rare Chinese Seerfish Vundu-catfish badge.png|Jeremy Wade holding a Vundu Catfish Goonch-catfish-picture.jpg|Wade's monster Goonch Catfish Alligator gar 2.jpg|Wade with a large Alligator Gar Alligator gar 1.jpg|Jeremy Wade poses with the Alligator Gar he caught Jeremy W Badge.jpg|A picture of Jeremy Wade angler badge.jpg|Jeremy Wade with a smaller Goonch Catfish Wels.jpg|Jeremy Wade with a colossal Wels Catfish RiverMonstersArapaima1.jpg|A cartoon featuring Jeremy Wade and an Arapaima Arapaima.jpg|Jeremy Wade's Arapaima Tapah curse lifted..jpg|Jeremy Wade after he finally caught the Sareng Catfish!|link=Sareng Catfish C-JWkqcXcAAcvTp.jpg|Wade with a Mahi Mahi Dorado 163911a099d35199347a8f1d4a9714b0--river-fish-river-monsters.jpg|Wade with a Golden Dorado download.jpeg|Blue Catfish river-monsters-s7-prehistoric-terror-011.jpg|Wade with a Prehistoric Fish river-monsters-703-08.jpg|Jeremy Wade with a Chinook Salmon download (1).jpeg|LAMPREYS! Needlefish.jpg|Wade with a small but lethal Needlefish|link=Needlefish Diablo.jpg|After seasickness and dangerous fishing conditions, Wade finally captured the "Diablo Rojo"|link=Humboldt Squid Lau_Lau.jpg|Catch of a Lifetime|link=Piraiba 5cb8799bd1b3ee408a3c333d.jpeg|The huge Wels Catfish caught by Jeremy in Italy|link=Wels Catfish Nile Croc Tail.jpg|With a Nile Crocodile|link=Nile Crocodile Images.jpeg Alaska's lost river kings.jpeg|Jeremy Wade fishing for the Salmon Shark in Alaska.|link=Alaska's Lost River Kings es:Jeremy Wade Category:River Monsters Wiki Category:People Category:Europe Category:Northern Hemisphere Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Omnivores Category:Jeremy Wade Category:Jungle Hooks Category:Dark Waters Category:Mighty Rivers